Under These Stars
by js aquarius
Summary: [PWP, one-shot] A romance set under the stars, how lovely! A sappy MarthRoy shounen-ai piece complete with a lame title.


Disclaimer: I do not own Roy, Marth, SSBM, or any stars mentioned henceforth. So no suing me, alright?

Warning: In case you missed it in the summary, I shall say it again: This is a shounen-ai **(boy x boy pairing)** fic. If you don't like the idea of two guys kissing, please turn back now. If you do like that idea, then please enjoy!

* * *

  
Under These Stars

A star is a beautiful thing, isn't it? Though it's trillions of miles away from us, we can still clearly see its beauty. And there's not just one single star. No, there are thousands every night; all scattered along the infinite black stretch of space, every one of them ready to be gazed upon by curious eyes and hopeful minds all around the world. And yet, for some odd reason, many people take them all for granted.

But I don't. Every night I watch them, and every night I am amazed. It's incredible how many there are and still there are more, hidden from our sight, only visible to some. I can see the beauty in each star, and the wonder. They can really put you in your place, you know? They're a reminder to us all that even though our world seems so vast, we are just a little blue dot spinning around a larger orange sphere in an uncomprehensible amount of nothingness. And on that little spinning blue dot, we beings aren't even pinpoint smudges on its face.

Makes you feel rather small, doesn't it? But it is the truth.

I wonder if anyone else is outside right now stargazing like me. Do they see what I see? Do they feel what I feel? I hope so. It's a nice thought knowing that someone other than yourself is a bit different from the rest of society.

Maybe that's why I like everyone here at the house so much. We're all quite different; a rather odd group. But I'd call that a good thing. Like they say, life would be boring if everyone were the same.

I guess that's what attracted me to him.

Marth stands out from everyone, and I don't just mean my fellow Smashers. I mean everyone I've ever met. He's . . . amazing, incredible, everything I could ever want. He's really something else. The first time I saw him, looked into his eyes, something just clicked in my mind. I needed to know who he was, what he was about, and everything else. And so I did. We were the best of friends in no time.

The closer we got, however, the deeper my feelings for him became. Though more than just a little confused, I decided to roll with it. There wasn't much I could do about it anyway. So when I realized that I was in love with him, it wasn't that big of a shocker. However, Marth telling me he felt the same before I even had the chance to try and summon up the courage to tell him was. And when he kissed me, I seriously wondered if I should pinch myself. Of course, it wasn't all just a dream, and we're still crazy about each other.

Coming out of my memories, I feel the cool night breeze swirl around me. Not liking the cold but not wanting to head back yet, I wrap my arms around myself. I return to the stars and smile, once again getting lost in them.

Sadly, it wasn't long before my little trance was broken. I felt something warm against my back and around my waist. On instinct I tried to move away, but couldn't.

"Relax, it's just me," said a voice. I recognized it immediately.

"Hey Marth," I whispered, falling back into his embrace.

"What are you doing out here so late?" he murmured, ending with lightly kissing my neck. I grinned and closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling.

"Just looking at the stars."

His lips left my neck as he straightened up to gaze at the sky. It was a while before he spoke again.

"They really are beautiful, aren't they?"

I opened my eyes and looked up too, resting my head on Marth's shoulder.

"Mm-hm."

Only God knows how long we stayed like that, just watching the stars, neither of us speaking. The silence seemed to compliment the scene, bringing everything together. I could feel the rise and fall of Marth's chest and hear his even breathing. I gripped his arms that were still loosely around my waist. He held me tighter, making me smile; smile at him, at the heavens, at this perfection.

As the seconds became minutes, and the minutes perhaps turned to hours, I started getting sleepy. My eyelids grew heavy, slowly falling closed. When it took an effort to keep them open, I lifted the quiet veil that had drifted over us.

"We should probably head back now," I mumbled.

"Yeah, we should. You tired?" Marth sounded rather groggy himself.

"Very."

"Let's go," he said, taking a step backwards and turning us both around.

As we walked, he slipped to my side, keeping an arm around my waist. I followed suit along with my head still on his shoulder.

After a few moments of silence, Marth whispered, "I love you, Roy."

"I love you, too, Marth."

Leaning up, I was going to place a kiss on his cheek, but he must have seen it coming. He stopped walking, turned quickly to face me, and pressed his lips to mine. It was a surprise, but a pleasant one.

It was at that moment that I thanked the stars, every single one, for giving me all that I had; my friends, this life, this love. And I prayed that the bliss would never end.

* * *

Whoa. I don't know about you, but that was a little too sweet 'n' sappy for my taste. ...Which is kind of strange seeing how I'm the one who wrote it and all... Uh, anyhoo...  
Hey! Science Lesson: After the sun, the nearest star to Earth really is trillions of miles away - 20 trillion to be exact. The star is called Proxima Centauri, and light from this star takes four years to reach Earth! Incredible!! ;D

Please review!  
Until next time.


End file.
